Wie Hermine ein anderer wurde
by Turmwache
Summary: Aus Hermines Ängsten, zu verlieren, bastelt ihr Unterbewusstsein einen überraschenden Traum.


(Hermines Unterbewusstsein ringt (in einem Traum) darum, ihre Wünsche nicht zu Ängsten geraten zu lassen. Am Ende gewinnt und verliert sie zugleich. Angesiedelt ist es in der Zeit von Band 6.)

Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir. Das ist nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, und es soll kein Geld damit verdient werden.

Prolog

Freitag Abend entbrennt Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine. Er beschuldigt sie, streberhaft zu sein, und auch noch den unmöglichsten Zauber ausführen zu wollen, den keiner von ihnen verlangt hatte, nur um zu beweisen, dass sie es konnte.

Hermine entgegnet wütend, dass sie ihm schon beweisen würde, dass Lernen etwas bringt. Sie würde morgen gleich in der Früh anfangen zu lernen für ihre nächste Verteidigung -gegen -die -dunklen -Künste -Klausur. Den Rest des Abends spricht sie kein Wort mehr mit Ron, und geht früh zu Bett.

"Na endlich!" seufzt Ron, als sie verschwunden ist. Harry gefällt der Ton zwischen den beiden nicht, und so bereut er es nicht, dass seine Freunde sich -für heute- nicht mehr sehen.

Kapitel 1 -Am nächsten Tag-

Sonnenstrahlen fielen in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors, der auf den ersten Blick ganz leer schien.

Auf einem Sessel, etwas abseits des Feuers, jedoch, saß Hermine. Während Harry und Ron, wie so viele andere Schüler von Hogwarts, diesen Samstag nach Hogsmeade losgezogen waren, blieb sie hier um etwas zu üben. Gegenüber ihren Freunden hatte sie behauptet, die Abwehrsprüche aus der letzten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu wiederholen. Nun saß sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Sessel, vor sich drei Grundlagenwerke der Zauberei. Thema: Verwandlung. Jeder der Wälzer wog so viel, dass sie 3mal zur Bibliothek laufen musste, doch das Schleppen lohnte sich aus ihrer Sicht. Sie öffnete die Augen, die sie geschlossen hatte, um sich ganz auf das Bevorstehende zu konzentrieren. Sie zupfte die schwarze Hogwartsrobe zurecht, und hob den Zauberstab. Obwohl ihre Lippen vom Zusammenpressen schmerzten, achtete sie nicht darauf, bis sie spürte, dass der Zauber begann. Sicherheitshalber wiederholte sie den ungesagten Zauber. Ein Funkeln floss von der Spitze des Zauberstabes, wanderte ihre Hand entlang, über den Arm, überzog ihren ganzen Körper. Warm kribbelte es in ihrer Brust, und sie erschauerte.

Einen winzigen Moment lang spürte sie ihren Körper bis in die letzte Faser.

Im nächsten Augenblick türmten sich neben ihr die Armlehnen des Sessels auf, plötzlich riesengroß. Der Zauberstab, der nicht verkleinert worden war, fiel ihr wegen seines Gewichts aus der Hand. Er rollte auf den boden und blieb auf dem ersten der Bücher liegen; genau auf der Skizze einer kleinen hölzernen Figur, eine Elle lang, und offenbar aus Apfelholz geschnitzt. Das sagte zumindest die Beschreibung neben der Figur. Hermine spähte hinunter auf den Entwurf und dann auf ihren Körper. Es hatte geklappt! Auf der Sitzfläche des Sessels kniend überlegte sie, etwas Tolles geschafft zu haben: Ron würde staunen! Das zweite Buch am Boden gab an, eine Verwandlung des eigenen Körpers in ein anderes Material gelinge nur einer magischen Person, die 30 Jahre oder länger Erfahrung mit Verwandlungszaubern hatte, niemals einem Schüler. Sie hatte bewiesen, das diese Aussage nicht länger stimmte. Mit der Hand ihren glatten hölzernen Kopf streichend ließ sie sich in eine liegende Position nieder und wartete auf die Rückkunft der anderen. Einen Mund hatte sie nicht mehr, sonst hätte sie jetzt gegrinst.

Kapitel 2 -Samstag Nachmittag-

Stunden später strömten die Schüler in den Raum. Harry und Ron waren auch dabei. Ron diskutierte gerade, ob Hermine es durch das ganze Schulbuch der Verteidigung gg. die dunklen Künste geschafft hatte, oder sich noch mit den Zaubersprüchen auf der vorletzten Seite herumschlug. Da fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Sessel leer war. Auch Harry fragte: "Sie hat doch dort gesessen?", zeitgleich mit Rons Aussage: "Harry, guck, sie ist gegangen!". Ron zog den Angesprochenen ungläubig am Saum heran. Harry ging näher an den Platz und in die Hocke. "Das sind andere Bücher...", begann er, wurde aber von Rons Ausruf: "Eine Puppe!" unterbrochen.

Harry betrachtete kritisch die offenen Bücher am Boden, und schaute dann auf, zu Ron. Der beugte sich über den Sessel, und hob die geschlechtslose Puppe hoch. Sie bewegte sich in seiner Hand.

"Cool", er hielt sie Harry hin. "Die stell ich auf mein Nachttischchen, neben die kaputte Figur Victor Krums. Ich werde nicht wieder sagen, sie könne nichts. Das ist genial." Er beobachtete die hölzerne Figur, die auf seiner Hand auf und ab lief, und heftig gestikulierte. Er grinste.

"Meinst du, dass ist ein Mann?"

Harry bejahte, war sich jedoch insgeheim nicht sicher. Etwas an der Figur irritierte ihn, und es war nicht die Tatsache, dass man kein Geschlecht erkennen konnte. Er sagte es Ron nicht, doch fand er, je länger er hinguckte, dass die Figur weibliche Züge hatte.

Ron verschluckte sich fast. "Sie ist wirklich die BESTE Hexe überhaupt!"

Sie schlugen die Bücher am Boden zu, und legten sie mit dem Zauberstab am Boden auf den Tisch. "Hoffentlich weiß sie noch, auf welcher Seite sie war..." murmelte Harry. Ron setzte sich den hölzernen Kerl auf die Schulter. "Ich trag erst mal den in den Schlafsaal." "Mach das. Ich warte hier auf Hermine." sagte Harry. Er sah Ron nach, setzte sich, und überlegte ob der liegengelassenen Zauberstab von Hermine sein konnte. "Bestimmt nicht. Gerade den vergisst sie nicht einfach irgendwo. Sie wird gerade in der Bibliothek sitzen und das nächste Buch pauken."

Kapitel 3

Mit schmerzendem Rücken wachte Hermine auf: Schreckliche Sekunden lang glaubte sie, aus Holz zu sein. Bis das Himmelbett und der Mädchenschlafsaal zu ihr durchdrangen, beschleunigte ihr Puls auf 150. "Nur ein Traum," dachte sie. "Zum Glück nur ein Traum." Die Armbanduhr neben dem Bett zeigte 08.50 Uhr am Samstag, aber entgegen ihren gestrigen Worten zu Ron beschloss sie, noch eine Stunde liegen zu bleiben. Sie hoffte in einen angenehmeren Traum zu gleiten und so die düstere Erinnerung an eben etwas abzuschwächen.

Tatsächlich schlief sie noch einmal ein und erwachte erst um 10.00 Uhr wieder. Als sie endlich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saßen ihre Freunde auf dem Sofa am Feuer. Sie warf einen misstrauischen Blick zu dem Schicksalssessel der Verwandlung, dem Tatort ihres Traumes. Er sah aus wie immer, und es lagen auch dort kein Zauberstab und keine Bücher herum.

"Setzt dich zu uns, Hermine." grüßte Ron. Er grinste, und meinte: "Ich dachte schon, du machst deine Worte ernst." Er schwieg kurz, dann fügte er an. "Du bist wirklich OK." Er lachte, und endlich verschwand das kalte Gefühl aus ihren Gelenken.

"Danke, Ron."

"Nicht doch, wenn du wie angekündigt ab 07.00 Uhr gelernt hättest, würde ich dich für eine aufgeblasene, hölzerne Streberin halten. Doch da du das nicht bist, brauchst du nicht ins Land, wo der Pfeffer wächst, gehen. Ich möchte meine Beleidigung zurücknehmen."

".. und brauche auch nichts anderes werden." flüsterte sie.

Harry: "Wie bitte?"

"Nichts, - ich - ähm, sagte, wahrscheinlich habe ich es übertrieben. Alles OK, Ron?" Der zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch Hermine war einfach nur froh, dass alles war wie es war.

-ENDE-


End file.
